


oh i'll tell you all about it when i see you again

by hedakombikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Parent Trap AU, Romance, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedakombikru/pseuds/hedakombikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirlwind wedding, babies, divorce, and over a decade before they see each other again. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, but maybe it’s what they both needed.</p><p>or</p><p>the Clexa Parent Trap AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh i'll tell you all about it when i see you again

**Author's Note:**

> I am clearly the absolute worst at staying on task, but I WILL finish all of these fics I've started. Someday.
> 
> So I got the idea for this from [ emclainable's post ](http://emclainable.tumblr.com/post/130378215690) on tumblr and I'm probably not doing it any justice here but I just needed the thing. Also, in her words: don’t think too hard about the twins or how they adopted them. It's fiction, it's whatever. So yeah, thanks for reading.
> 
> Title is from 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa.
> 
> P.S. There isn't a lot of Clexa (none, basically) in this first chapter, but they'll definitely make an appearance in the next one, and it'll be longer. Sorry about that. Also, I am awful at coming up with names so the names of the twins are going to be very familiar (one of them with a minor tweak to a more common spelling, but anyway...)

They meet on a cruise ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, falling hard and fast, swept up in a whirlwind of feelings and too young to find the patience for taking it slow. Both are all too familiar with the truth that life is short, and maybe it is that familiarity that draws them to each other in the first place.

The wedding is small, perfect, even in the absence of family and friends, and the months that follow seem to slip by in a flash. A two-bedroom house just outside the city, the discussion of children, adoption, and then parenthood and its sleepless nights. From their loved ones comes a mixture of enthusiastic support and poorly hidden doubt.

And perhaps, in hindsight, it was the latter they should have paid more attention to. But love and lust and youthfulness blinded them just enough that they couldn’t see the potential for disaster. Or maybe they simply didn’t want to, the appeal of feigned perfection overshadowing the whispers of too much too soon.

When it comes, the fight is ugly and emotional, and they aren’t sure how to work through it, so they don’t. Divorce papers are hastily signed and then one of them runs, fast and far, and over time, they find it easier to pretend that they never knew each other at all.

* * *

  
ELEVEN YEARS LATER

 

Dark blonde hair spills from beneath a faded blue baseball cap, curling slightly to frame bright hazel eyes that widen in mild apprehension as they take in the surrounding chaos.A cloud of dust kicks up around the girl's worn Converse sneakers when she jumps from her bus, the second in a line of ten or so spilling an endless stream of eager young girls ready for their eight weeks of camp to begin.

Amongst the masses of bobbing heads and waving hands, she spots a woman standing high on a makeshift podium, trying rather ineffectually to get everyone to gather around as another woman steps up with a clipboard in one hand and a megaphone in the other. She holds the latter up to her mouth.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Camp Ark!" she shouts. The kids closest to the podium take a step back, pressing their hands over their ears as everyone else cheers. "My name is Harper, and this lady trying to get you all to pay attention to me is my friend Fox. We'll be in charge of keeping the camp running this year, along with our fellow camp counselors in the yellow T-shirts, so if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to come talk to one of us. Now, as you look for your bags in the piles near the front of the bus line, I'm going to read off this list and give you all your cabin numbers. Listen carefully and call out when you hear your name so I know you're here. Got it?"

After the shouts of affirmation die down and the masses converge on the piles of duffle bags resting along the tree line, Harper begins reading off the list of names. They're sorted by cabin, rather than alphabetically, and the girl in the blue cap doesn't have to wait long before her name is called.

"Alicia Griffin?"

"Here!"

"Cabin Three!"

Alicia nods, even though there's no way Harper can see her in the crowd. She doesn't much care anyway, as she rounds one of the luggage piles in that moment and spots her own sturdy green duffle bag tucked beneath a handful of others near the top. It only takes a few tugs to yank it out, but the momentum of the last one as the bag slips free sends her tumbling backwards into the girl standing directly behind her.

Alicia quickly scrambles back to her feet and holds a hand out for the other girl. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she laughs, and takes the proffered hand. Once she's upright, she releases Alicia's grip and reaches up to swipe dark curls out of her face. "My name's McKenna Miller. Do you know what cabin you're in?"

Alicia swings her duffle bag over her shoulder. "Alicia Griffin. I'm in Cabin Three."

"Cool, me too!" McKenna grins. "Lemme just find my bag and we can walk together?"

"Okay."

Alicia helps McKenna dig her bag out from the pile and then they head toward the main trail, pausing momentarily to watch a black town car pull in past the bus line.

"Wow, I wonder who that is," McKenna comments.

Alicia shrugs, uninterested, and turns to follow the signs that point in the direction of Cabins One through Ten.

Once they've left the noise of the camp entrance behind, McKenna asks, "So where are you from?"

"California."

"Cool! Do you live near Hollywood?"

"No," Alicia chuckles. "I live in Napa, higher north. My mom owns a vineyard there."

"A vineyard. Like grapes and wine and stuff, right?"

"Yeah," Alicia confirms.

"Sounds fun."

They find their cabin easily in the semicircle of ten small and rustic-looking wooden houses at the end of the trail.

McKenna tugs on Alicia's arm insistently. "Come on, we have to hurry and pick out the best bunks."

* * *

The town car pulls to a stop a few meters short of the crowd of campers too enthusiastic to be trusted not to jump in front a moving vehicle.

"Thanks for bringing me all the way here, Octavia," says the girl in the backseat.

Next to her, Octavia unbuckles her seatbelt and shifts to wrap the girl in a one-armed hug. "Eliza Woods, I would take you anywhere you asked at the drop of a hat. But don't tell your mother I said that or she'd never leave me alone with you again."

Eliza giggles and pushes her nanny and self-proclaimed bodyguard's arm away so she can get out of the car, and Octavia asks the driver to give them five minutes before following her out.

Eliza is already hefting her suitcase out of the trunk by the time Octavia makes it around to help her and she shakes her head fondly at how very much like her mother the girl sounds upon insisting she can do it herself. She slams the trunk shut as Eliza drags her luggage away from the car.

"This is going to be a great summer," Eliza declares, but Octavia can sense her nerves in the way her lower lip tucks inward slightly and her hand smooths over the dark blonde braid at the back of her head. It will be her first time away from home for longer than a few days, and in a foreign country, no less.

"Of course it will," Octavia reassures. She opens up her arms. "Come here, kid."

The hug is brief and tight and then Eliza is stepping back with a grin and holding out a hand. Octavia had taught her the handshake years ago, as soon as she'd been old enough to have the coordination for it, and it has been their thing ever since. It warms her heart – and boosts her ego – to know that the girl still thinks Octavia and their secret handshake are cool.

When they're done, Octavia pulls Eliza into another quick hug and then spins her around by the shoulders to face the rest of the bustling camp. "All right, you’re ready. Do you have everything?"

"Yes," Eliza sighs.

They go through the checklist from her mother anyway, because Octavia knows if they only pretend they'd done it her lie would be easily seen through, if she were asked upon her return to London. And she will be asked.

"Okay, that's everything," she says, and shoves the list back in her pocket. "Get out of here, kid. Have fun."

"Thank you, Octavia! See you in eight weeks!"

Octavia watches, chuckling, as Eliza takes off as quickly as she can with the weight of the bag in her spindly arms and heads for the woman manning the clipboard and megaphone. She waits long enough to be certain that Eliza will be okay before she gets back in the town car.

"Airport, please."

* * *

By the time Eliza makes it to the woman giving the cabin assignments, the crowd has mostly thinned out, so she walks right up to the platform with her suitcase dragging behind her.

"Hey, I'm Harper," the camp leader greets brightly. "You need your cabin number?"

"Yes, ma'am," Eliza confirms, a little breathless.

"Great." Harper drops the megaphone and lets it hang at the crook of her elbow by the strap attaching it to her forearm, then slips a pen out from behind her ear and scans the list. "What's your name?"

"Eliza Woods, ma'am."

"Welcome to Camp Ark, Eliza. You'll be in Cabin Six, down that way." She points the pen toward the trail that branches off to the right and Eliza nods.

"Thank you!"

The path is longer than she had anticipated, but Eliza walks quickly enough to catch up with a group of girls heading in the same direction and introduces herself. All five are briefly enthralled by her English accent, and two of them turn out to be her cabin mates, both camp veterans and eager to give her a rundown on the way to their bunks.

Once they had all settled in and met the rest of their cabin, the stories and explanations about camp turned into questions about her life.

"Have you ever been to a camp like this before?"

"Is this your first time in America?"

"What's London like?"

"Have you met the Queen?"

"Are there really guys with funny hats that stand in front of the palace and don't move?"

Eliza laughs, waving her hands to stave off further questioning. "No, yes, it's lovely, no, and yes," she replies. "Now slow down, I can't answer all of your questions that fast."

To Eliza's relief, they spend the next ten minutes getting to know one another, rather than grilling her, before the dinner bell rings and camp counselors begin ushering them out of the cabins and up the trail to the mess hall.

* * *

The first week of camp passes in a blur, and Alicia finds herself making friends, both with her cabin mates and with many of the girls from the odd-numbered cabins that they share a schedule with. She has learned most of their names by now, and they hers, so when she starts to get mistaken for another girl, repeatedly, she is admittedly rather confused.

The first time it happens, Alicia brushes it off as a simple mistake. It's not as if she's the only blonde girl in the entire camp. She had even been willing to let the second one slide, too, but three, then four, then five makes a pattern, and she's starting to get sick of it.

"Hey, Eliza!"

Really sick of it.

Alicia turns to face the other girl fully and fixes her face with a glare she's seen her mom use a number of times to intimidate lazy employees. She doesn't recognize this camper, but she's beyond caring about who and why at the moment. "Okay. Is this some kind of prank, or something?" she demands, but the girl looks about as confused as Alicia has been feeling.

"What?"

"This," Alicia huffs and gestures between them where they stand in the grassy field encircled by the cabins, empty except for the two of them. It's free time for everyone, and all she wants is to change into her bathing suit and join her friends down at the lake. "Why do people keep calling me Eliza? That's not my name."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. My name is Alicia. Cabin Three. I don't know anyone named Eliza."

The girl looks surprised now, as if she has just realized Alicia isn't kidding. "Oh! You're right. You don't even have the accent. How weird."

Alicia frowns. "Accent? What accent?"

"You look exactly like this girl in Cabin Six," the girl says. "Except  _she_  has an English accent."

"I doubt I look  _exactly_  like her," Alicia replies skeptically, propping her fists on her hips. "Definitely not enough that everyone keeps mixing us up."

"But you do!" she insists. "It's like you're clones, or something. My older sister watches _Orphan Black_ ," she adds, as if that explains anything.

Alicia shakes her head. "Okay, where is this ‘Eliza,’ then? I want to meet my supposed clone, ask her to help set things straight."

The girl shrugs. "I don't know. I'm in Cabin Eight, so I don't know her that well. Maybe you can ask one of them," she suggests, pointing to Cabin Six across the clearing. She waves goodbye and walks off towards her own cabin then, and Alicia stands alone for a minute, debating whether she cares enough to find out more about Eliza.

Her curiosity eventually outweighs her desire to go swimming for the fourth time this week, and she finds herself trudging across the grass and up the steps to Cabin Six. Given that most campers aren't eager to spend their free time holed up in a dimly lit cabin, Alicia isn't expecting anyone to answer when she knocks on the door, but it swings open after a few seconds to reveal a girl with black hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a Captain America shirt, who does a double take upon seeing Alicia in the doorway.

"Eliza?"

Alicia rolls her eyes. "No. Is she here?"

"Uhh..."

The confusion at the door must have been noticed. Before Alicia can prompt more of an answer from her, two of the girl's cabin mates step up behind her, standing over either shoulder. The taller of the two, with frizzy red hair and freckles, peers at Alicia through thick-rimmed glasses, flashing a look of bewilderment not unlike that of the girl who had opened the door. But the other simply stares at her, wide eyed, and Alicia suddenly understands the many instances of mistaken identity over the last few days.

"Whoa."


End file.
